


The high tide

by zeusfluff



Category: Lost
Genre: #AU LOST Fanfic Challenge, #Bonding, #Ocean waves, #Suliet, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: Sawyer and Juliet share a moment watching the waves in the ocean and seeing the sun rise over the island.





	The high tide

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own one original.

“Enjoyin’ the view blondie?”

 

Sawyer took a seat in the sand next to Juliet and pulled her closer to him.

 

“I am now.”

 

Juliet gave him a sideways look and then turned her attention back to the high tidal waves of the ocean a few feet away. She took in a deep breath and let it out. She loved this time of morning where the sky was almost a purple-pink color, and the sun looked as if it were dancing on the horizon. Turning back to Sawyer, Juliet spoke.

 

“Your up kind of early James. I never see you out of bed until the sun reaches the middle of the treeline.”

 

Sawyer smirked and gazed out at the ocean.

 

“Saw your side of the blanket was empty, and I got worried.”

 

Giving a sideways glance at Sawyer, Juliet let out a soft laugh.

 

“James, we’re fine. I couldn’t sleep so I came out here so I wouldn’t bother you.”

 

Sawyer kept smirking and put a hand over her belly.

 

“Aw come on blondie, don’t get all mama bear on me. I really was worried about ya.”

 

Juliet sighed and sat back in Sawyer’s arms. 

 

“The views nice James. But this isn’t some beach in Miami. This isn’t home. I don’t want to raise our baby here. I want to go home.”

 

Sawyer knew where Juliet’s mind always was. It was always a million miles away. Away from this stupid rock. 

 

“I know ya want to go home blondie. So do I.”

 

Juliet let out a somewhat humorless laugh. Her situation was a bit different from her grandparents, but similar in other ways. 

 

“My grandparents came from an island. Now I’m stuck on one. They fled one to come to the U.S.”

 

Sawyer pulled Juliet closer to him.

 

“What island are your grandparents from?”

 

Taking a long look out at the ocean and the waves crashing against the rocks, she explained herself.

 

“Cuba.”

 

Sawyer listened to Juliet’s story. 

 

“My grandparents had a sugar cane plantation but it burned down in 1950. They lost everything, then they moved to the U.S.”

 

Raising his eyebrows, he commented.

 

“Huh. Well you’ve got tropical roots. They do make some fine rum.”

 

Juliet for a moment turned a shade or two of red and found herself looking down at her belly.

 

“Yeah, and that rum gave us this little present.”

 

Sawyer smiled and pulled Juliet in for a kiss.

 

“Well I’ve done a lotta growin’ up because of you blondie. The best present is both of you. Don’t forget that.”

 

The two returned to staring out at the ocean waves and dreamed of home. 

 

End


End file.
